Dos vidas
by uchihacecy
Summary: estoy pensando en un buen summary pero no se me ocurrio nada. asi que si quieren saber de que trata la historia les recomiendo que la leean.


Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-1

En la oficina de la Hokague se encontraban el equipo ocho, el equipo siete y Yamato. Todos ellos habían sido convocados por Tsunade. Por lo que suponían que se trataba de una nueva misión.

"escuchen con atención he recibido información de la localización de Itachi Uchiha, recientemente se han encontrado unos pergaminos que hablan sobre un escondite que tenían los Uchiha. Tenemos las sospechas de que podría estarse ocultando ahí"- como Tsunade esperaba, todos y cada uno de ellos tuvo una reacción diferente, algunos no les importaba en lo absoluto y a otros como Naruto y Sakura se encontraban furiosos, ya que según ellos Itachi era el culpable de que Sasuke los haya abandonado. Pero en la habitación había una persona que en verdad se alegro de saber que buscarían a Itachi, tal vez lo podría convencer de que aceptara su ayuda. El no se merecía ser tratado cono un asesino y traidor cuando realmente era un héroe.

"pero vieja, nosotros debemos encontrar a Sasuke"- dijo Naruto. Ante el comentario de Naruto una vena apareció en la frente de la Hokague, y es que ese mocoso no entendía que odiaba que la llamara vieja.

"Naruto"- a Naruto le dieron escalofríos de solo escuchar la voz de Tsunade por lo que ya sabia lo que le esperaba y para evitarlo se escondió detrás de Sakura. "baka"- fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

"bueno, viendo que ya no tendré mas interrupciones puedo continuar. Todos los aquí presentes están consientes de que Sasuke no volverá por su propia voluntad .por lo que si nosotros logramos hacernos con Itachi, a Sasuke no le quedara otra mas que volver. Por eso he decidido que ustedes serán los encargados de capturar a Itachi Uchiha y traerlo de vuelta a konoha"

"vieja no sabia que eras tan inteligente"- antes de que Naruto Se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba ya había atravesado varias paredes dejando un hueco en ellas gracias al golpe que Tsunade le propino.

"te he dicho que no me llames vieja"- Tsunade ya estaba roja de la ira, ese mocoso era un malagradecido, toda esta estupida misión era para que tuviera a su querido Sasuke de vuelta y el se lo agradecía llamándola vieja.

Tsunade tuvo que dar varias respiraciones mientras se repetía una y otra vez piensa en tu lugar feliz, piensa en tu lugar feliz. Después de unos minutos finalmente logro tranquilizarse y pudo continuar.

"la misión dará inicio a primera hora del día de mañana por lo que les recomiendo que vallan a sus casas a preparase. El líder de la misión será kakashi. Eso es todo, ahora los quiero a todos fuera de mi oficina"- ninguno de los presentes espero a que les digiera dos veces, ya que nadie quería terminar como Naruto.

Una vez que Tsunade estuvo sola, saco una botella de sake que siempre tenia en el cajón de su escritorio. La abrió y se sirvió un poco. Definitivamente ser Hokague no era nada fácil.

A la mañana siguiente el equipo siete y el equipo ocho estaban en las puertas de la aldea listos para su misión, solo estaban esperando a que kakashi llegara. Cuando finalmente llego todos iniciaron su viaje, y mientras lo hacían Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había descubierto dos años atrás.

(Flas back)

_Una Hinata de trece años se encontraba trabajando en la oficina del Hokague, después de su enfrentamiento con Neji había quedado muy débil y gracias a eso no era capaz de llevar a cabo ninguna misión, por lo que el Hokague la tenia trabajando en una bodega donde se encontraban guardados todos los pergaminos de las misiones que se habían llevado a cabo desde la fundación de konoha. A pesar de que tardo más de una semana, Hinata se sentía muy feliz con el resultado de su trabajo. Solo le faltaba un estante más y habrá acabado. Hinata tomo varios pergaminos en sus manos para acomodarlos nuevamente en su lugar, pero como llevaba muchos no pudo ver el pergamino que estaba tirado en el suelo y cuando lo piso, Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayo logrando golpear el estante de los pergaminos, este se comenzó a tambalear y Hinata por un momento pensó que moriría aplastada. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que el estante finalmente se había detenido causando que Hinata suspirara de alivio. Hinata estaba apunto de levantarse cuando algo cayo y la golpeo en la cabeza. Hinata solo dio un auch y se froto el golpe, para ver si desaparecía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que la había golpeado, fue y lo levanto, era un pergamino que se había abierto durante la caída. Hinata sabia que no debía leer los pergaminos pero su curiosidad fue más grande. Antes de comenzar a leer Hinata dio un vistazo a los alrededores con su Byakugan, no quería ser sorprendida haciendo algo que no debía. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie, empezó a leer el pergamino. En el instante en que leyó las primeras líneas, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron tanto que casi parecía que se saldrían. Nunca se imagino que konoha escondiera secretos de esa magnitud, y lo mas importante nunca pensó que la masacre Uchiha era algo que konoha había echo, siempre pensó que Itachi Uchiha era alguien que enloqueció y asesino a toda su familia, ahora sabia que no era así, Itachi simplemente hizo lo que la aldea le pidió. Cuando Hinata estaba por terminar, la puerta se abrió y el Hokague entro en la habitación._

"_Hinata ¿que estas haciendo?"- cuando Hinata escucho la voz del Hokague el pergamino cayo de sus manos, había estado tan entretenida que se había olvidado de cuidar que no la descubrieran._

_Sarutobi sabia que esto estaba mal, nadie debía enterarse de la verdad detrás de la masacre Uchiha, pero ya nada podía hacer ahora lolo tenia que convencer a Hinata que no le digiera nada de esto a nadie. _

"_y bien me vas a contestar"-por mas que Hinata trato de encontrar una escusa creíble, no se le ocurrió ninguna_

"_lo siento Hokague-sama, no era mi intención"- Sarutobi solo dio un suspiro y se acerco a Hinata. Decidió que era mejor contarle todo y explicarle el motivo por el cual habían sucedido todas las cosas, creía que si ella entendía la gravedad del asunto no se atrevería a hablar de eso con nadie._

"_¿entiendes que no puedes hablar con nadie sobre lo que hablamos aquí"_

"_hai, Hokague-sama"- en verdad Hinata no entendía el porque Itachi no quería que Sasuke supiera la verdad, tal vez sufriría una gran decepción al saber que su clan planeaba traicionar a konoha, pero al menos no estaría solo, ya que tendría a su hermano con el. Pero ella no era nadie para juzgar las decisiones de Itachi. _

(Fin de flash back)

Al llegar la noche los shinobi de la hoja, decidieron acampar, gracias a las habilidades de Yamato, todo fue mas sencillo el se encargo de hacer una casa. Después de haber cenado se fueron a sus habitaciones, dejando solamente a Hinata y a Shino, ya que a ellos les toco el primer turno para vigilar.

A la mañana siguiente levantaron el campamento y siguieron su camino. Varios días pasaron antes de que siquiera estuvieran cerca de la guarida uchiha. Hinata llevaba activado su Byakugan en todo momento. Cuando faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar Hinata pudo ver como los dos hermanos uchiha se enfrentaban. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella, no quería que ninguno de los dos resultara herido, no se lo merecían, no merecían más sufrimiento y estaba segura de que si Sasuke conseguía su venganza, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Ella mando más chakra a sus pies y aumento la velocidad dejando atrás a sus demás compañeros, Hinata podía oír como la llamaban preguntándole que pasaba pero ella solo los ignoro, no había tiempo para estar dando explicaciones.

Con su Byakugan Hinata vio como unas nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban justo encima de la guarida uchiha, no sabia por que pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno. Justo cuando estaba a unos pocos metros vio como un enorme rayo en forma de dragón caía donde se encontraba Itachi. En ese momento sintió como su corazón se detenía. No había llegado a tiempo estaba segura de que nadie podría sobrevivir a algo como eso.

En el momento en que el dragón impacto el suelo hubo un destello de luz tan fuerte que logro cegar a Hinata y a todo aquel que estaba cerca del lugar.

(Con Itachi)

Mientras la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, Itachi no podía estar mas feliz, Sasuke se había echo muy fuerte y el estaba orgulloso. Tal vez no tenia el mangekyo sharingan, pero eso solo hablaba mejor de el, al parecer no era como los demás uchiha que harían cualquier cosa para conseguir poder, ya podía morir tranquilo sabiendo que había echo lo correcto al dejar con vida a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando Itachi vio la técnica de Sasuke, supo que todo había terminado, ni si quiera intento esquivarla, lo único que quería era que el dolor se acabara. Esa maldita enfermedad lo estaba matando, pero eso no era nada en comparación con vivir sabiendo que sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de su familia. Solo esperaba que donde quiera que ellos estuvieran lo perdonaran por lo que les hizo. Pero eso no quería decir que lamentaba sus decisiones. Si tuviera que volver a elegir estaba seguro de que elegiría lo mismo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

(Mente de Itachi)

_Poco a poco Itachi fue abriendo los ojos, ya no sentía dolor, por lo que supuso que estaba muerto. Vio todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, el se puso de pie y comenzó a explorar quería saber donde estaba, aunque lo mas seguro era que no iba a estar en el cielo al menos no después de las cosas que hizo. Camino entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie, el lugar estaba vacío, fue a la de sus padres pero tampoco había nadie. Itachi bajo por las escaleras y cuando lo hizo, un delicioso olor a comida recién echa golpeo sus sentidos, el sabia que la única persona que cocinaba de esa manera era su madre._

_Lentamente entro en la cocina, no quería tener falsa esperanzas. Cuando por fin entro en la cocina vio a una mujer que estaba tarareando una canción mientras cocinaba. En el momento en que reconoció a la mujer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pensó que jamás la volvería a ver. _

"_madre ¿eres tu?"- pregunto Itachi. La mujer se dio vuelta y vio a su hijo mayor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

"_si Itachi, soy yo, te he estado esperando"_

"_madre, perdóname"- Itachi se acerco a mikoto y la abrazo como nunca en su vida lo había echo._

"_no te perdono, por que no hay nada que perdonar, si alguien debe pedir perdón somos tu padre y yo por haberte puesto en esa situación"- dijo mikoto, mientras se separaba un poco de su hijo y retiraba algunos mechones de cabellos que estaban cubriendo su rostro"_

"_te has convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, lamento que nunca pudiste formar tu familia, estoy segura de que serás un gran padre algún día"_

_Muchas mujeres le habían dicho cumplidos a Itachi, pero ninguno se comparaba con recibirlos de la mujer que mas amaba. "madre, creo que eso ya no será posible, estoy muerto"_

"_oh mi pequeño, nada de eso, no estas muerto, estoy hablando contigo gracias a un jutsu de sellado que aprendí de mi amiga kushina, cuando éramos jóvenes nos enteramos de la técnica que tsunade-san, utilizaba para mantenerse joven, así que nosotras creamos nuestra propia técnica"_

"_pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo"_

"_cariño no te desesperes a eso voy. ¿Recuerdas cuando entraste a Anbu?_

"_si, si lo recuerdo"_

"_bueno, cuando estaba inconciente después de tu primera misión, aproveche para ponerte el sello y puse un poco de mi chakra en el para poder verte de nuevo"_

"_pero entonces ¿tu ya sabias lo que iba a pasar?"- Itachi era un genio, pero todo esto se estaba poniendo demasiado confuso._

"_si ya sabia, después de todo una madre siempre sabe. Además no tenia que ser un genio para saber que tu estabas de parte de la aldea, pues aunque fueras muy fuerte, todavía eras muy joven e inexperto, para estar en Anbu por lo que supuse que konoha necesitaba un espía dentro del clan"_

"_y si lo sabias ¿Por qué no me detuviste?"_

"_hijo ya no había salvación para nosotros y no estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a sasuke o a ti a una muerte segura. Nunca habríamos podido con konoha, aunque todos los uchiha pelearan, konoha nos superaba por mucho, era una batalla perdida"- mikoto estaba muy triste de saber que sus malas decisiones habían traído tanto dolor a las dos personas que mas amaba._

"_y por que no desistieron"_

"_Itachi, somos uchiha, y un uchiha jamás se retracta, además como tu padre comenzó todo y yo lo seguí. No se hubiera visto bien que abandonáramos a los demás a su suerte. Pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, todo eso ya quedo en el pasado, es hora de seguir adelante ¿no crees?- Itachi veía a su mama como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, como se suponía que debía seguir adelante cuando estaba muriendo y su hermano había dejado la aldea, quedando como un traidor._

"_Recuerdas el justu de sellado del que te hable"- pregunto mikoto._

"_si"_

"_se trata de un justu de rejuvenecimiento. Kushina y yo lo íbamos a usar cuando envejeciéramos. Bueno volviendo al tema. Pensé que podía usarlo en mi hijo y darle una segunda oportunidad, claro eso es solo si tu quieres no voy a obligarte a nada, puedes elegir lo que tu quieras, si quieres morir y venir conmigo o puedo activar el sello y serás un niño nuevamente"_

_Itachi medito sus opciones y tomo una decisión. "y de cuantos años estamos hablando"_

"_la verdad es que no estoy muy segura, kushina murió antes de que pudiéramos perfeccionar la técnica, por lo que puedes ser un niño de cinco años, dos o hasta un bebe recién nacido"_

"_pero y si lo hacemos quien se va a encargar de mi, estoy seguro de que sasuke no lo hará y no lo culpo, además que va a pasar con mis recuerdos los voy a tener o serán borrados"_

"_eso depende de la edad a la que retrocedas, si eres un bebe lo olvidaras todo, pero si eres mas grande guardaras únicamente los recuerdos que tenias a esa edad"- "no quiero presionarte para que tomes una decisión, pero mi chakra se esta agotando y pronto voy a desaparecer ¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi?"_

"_se que es egoísta, pero si quiero otra oportunidad. Acepto"_

"_Itachi, eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco, si alguien se merece otra oportunidad eres tu"- en ese momento mikoto comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos, cuando termino su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo, antes de desaparecer le dijo sus ultimas palabra a su hijo. "Itachi, estoy orgullosa de los dos, los amo con todo mi corazón, espero que seas feliz y nos vemos cuando llegue la hora"_

(Guarida uchiha)

Cuando la luz desapareció y Hinata pudo volver a ver, vio que todo alrededor de la guarida uchiha estaba destruido, acelero el paso, estaba muy triste, por más que había corrido no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar que los dos uchiha se enfrentaran. Caminado entre los escombros vio el cuerpo de sasuke. Ella se acerco y con su Byakugan se cercioro de que estuviera con vida. Hinata se dio cuenta de que solo tenía alguna fractura y se había quedado sin chakra. Comenzó a tratarlo mientras llegaban sus compañeros, antes de terminar Hinata se vio interrumpida por el llanto de un bebe. Cosa que la confundió pues no había nadie a su alrededor.

Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a inspeccionar la zona. Siguió el llanto del bebe y la llevo justamente a donde se había impactado la técnica de sasuke. En el suelo se encontraba únicamente lo que quedaba de la ropa de Itachi uchiha, las movió y lo que encontró la sorprendió.

Hai en medio de la destrucción se encontraba un bebe de algunos ocho meses, que extrañamente se parecía mucho a Itachi. Hinata no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado. Tal vez era muy extraño pero ella estaba feliz de que Itachi no estuviera muerto.

Con mucho cuidado lo tomo entre sus brazos, mientras lo cubría con su camisa, claro que ahora le quedaba inmensa, por lo que lo envolvió en ella para evitar que tuviera frío. Minutos después llegaron sus compañeros y les explico todo. El equipo siete se encargo de llevar a sasuke y Hinata llevaba a Itachi. Todos se sentían felices, su misión había sido un éxito, recuperaron a sasuke y ahora también llevaban a Itachi. Lo único que les preocupaba, era pensar en como iba a reaccionar sasuke cuando supiera que su hermano estaba con vida. Y que ahora era un bebe.


End file.
